An Interference
by authorpuer
Summary: Through an unexpected interruption, Quinn Fabray, with the help of Puck, will learn what it means to be truly happy. Eventual Faberry.
1. The Interruption

**So, 1. I'm bad at updating, I know. 2. I do hope you enjoy this story. 3. Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

Well at least it's time for glee club. That's definitely the best part of the day, where classes are finally over and Puck can let himself lean back and relax. But on some days, he likes to people watch.

His eyes wander over the students in the room. There's Porcelain, with his new boyfriend, Eyebrows. To be honest, he doesn't know either of their names. They're checking each other's nails, or something. Puck turns his head.

There's Artie and Sam, slumped against their chairs. The two are upset over Brittany and Santana finally getting together, but Puck doesn't understand their surprise. Those two have been sexin' it since freshman year, it's about damn time they started officially dating.

There's Rachel, animatedly discussing some Broadway event with Mercedes, who isn't quite as excited as the petite girl, but excited nonetheless. Puck lets himself smile for the diva, he's always had a soft spot for her.

Then his eyes drift over his baby mama. She's dating Hudson (_again_) and lately has been rather content with her once-again-pampered life. But as she strolls into glee today, Puck senses a disturbance.

Her normally sharp eyes are dull and soft with tire. Dark circles reflect under her eyes, and she walks with unsteadiness in her step. The blonde stares at the ground, as if it will disappear when she looks away, but stumbles anyway. When she finally looks up, their gazes instantly meet, confirming Puck's suspicions.

The boy immediately feels what she's currently feeling, which feels as if he's sinking. Like slowly being pulled down towards the ground, sleep tugging at his eyes. But it somehow isn't sleep; it's something much more fatal.

He snaps out of it, and sees the pain on her face, the pain of not knowing what's wrong with her. Quinn stares at him for an answer, but he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what's wrong, or what the fatal thing is.

… Death?

No, not death. Couldn't be death. Why would it be? It wasn't. He would know, if she was about to die, he would be too. That's how their link worked.

His baby mama was tired, that was all. Really, really tired. Not hurt, or hurting, or about to be hurting.

And then he notices her stumbling again.

Puck jumps up and lunges at the blonde as she takes a fall towards the floor. The boy manages to catch her, hands on her hips as her face sinks into his shoulder. He immediately racks his mind for her connection, but it's gone dull.

It's gone dull, but it's not gone. And if anything, he's thankful for that.

* * *

They wait in the hospital, even though Puck's sure this is nothing of human concern. This is the work of their kind, of the council of their kind. This was an intervention of the life she was leading; she must've taken a wrong turn. They'd both been anticipating this at some point, but right now? There was nothing he could recall she'd done that required an interruption, but the council didn't make mistakes. This was an intended act.

Puck wasn't sure if Quinn was able to understand what had happened. As far as he knew, she was still unconscious. When she woke, he'd be the first to see her. It was vital she understood what happened.

Everyone sat in a waiting room, anxious and worried expressions painting their faces. Brittany has taken residence in the corner near the magazines, overly worried for her friend. Santana is holding her hand and softly reading an article from _Us _Magazine, but the words don't make it to the girl's ears. She's consumed by thought.

Finn sits next to Sam, hands fidgeting and leg bobbing up and down repeatedly. Puck takes pity on the boy for a millisecond; he must be really concerned about his girlfriend. But he reminds himself the lumbering dope is a shit boyfriend and that once he gains confirmation Quinn is awake, he'll probably leave. The shred of pity he has for the boy diminishes quickly.

Sam stands next to Finn awkwardly, occasionally stealing glances at Santana. The "sex-shark" rolls his eyes. As if Sam could seem any more desperate for a girlfriend, he's pining after a girl who's not even into boys. Well, maybe she is. But she's obviously not into Sam.

Mercedes looks on the verge of crying, and Eyebrows comforts her with tissues and a promise of tots from the hospital cafeteria. Porcelain is clutching onto his scarf for dear life.

Rachel's there, which doesn't really surprise Puck. She's always been there for her teammates, no matter what the situation. But she seems… More on-edge than anyone else, even Finn. As if she's more concerned with Quinn's life than her very own.

This scene confuses Puck, but he decides he'll sort that later.

Everyone in the room seems so… _Worried. _And it's not that they shouldn't be, but it's not that dire of a situation. Well, not that dire of a situation to _him._ He silently wonders what the scenario looks like from their point of view.

Quinn stumbles into glee club and almost immediately collapses.

Okay, yeah, that could look bad.

He looks back up at the residents in the room. He wishes he could blurt out the news he's harboring, but it's obviously not something he can reveal. Puck just wants to calm their nerves.

Before he can suggest that maybe she was just super-exhausted, some doctor enters the room with news about the blonde.

* * *

The man can't get one word in before shrieks of concern fill his ears.

"How is she?" A tense looking African-American girl shouts. A tall, wiry brunette boy demands to know how she is. The blonde girl in the corner whimpers at the sudden increase in noise. An effeminate, small boy simply looks at him with an antsy expression.

The eldest of the residents introduces himself as William Schuester, the director of their glee club. The doctor quietly grants him the news that Quinn Fabray is awake, but her condition is… Complicated. They can't find the cause of her collapse.

Suddenly, a mohawked angry looking kid commands the doctor take him to her.

"Look, kids, I can only take one person in there right now. Your friend Quinn won't be able to handle an abundance of people stuffing up her room." He explains calmly.

"Me!" The mohawked boy demands. "I need to talk to her."

"No way!" The tall brunette boy protests, "She's _my_ girlfriend."

"And she's _my _baby mama. I already lost _our_ daughter, I can't lose her."

This statement seems to move Lumbering Boy, and after a minute of consideration, he steps aside. Before Mohawk Boy can advance, though, Lumbering Boy sharply whispers to him, "She's still _mine._"

Mohawk Boy rolls his eyes, "Don't remind me."

* * *

Quinn wakes with a pounding in her head, in synch with her heartbeat. It's merciless, but after a few minutes she adjusts to the pain. The blonde takes a look around the room, observing her surroundings, before two men enter the room. She recognizes one instantly.

"Puck," she utters warmly, but changes the tone of her statement quickly. "What _happened _to me?"

"You kinda… Fell." He replies dumbly.

"I'll let you two be. If there's any trouble, let me know. I'll be back soon, your other friends will want to see you too." The other man smiles, and then leaves the room.

"What do you mean, I fell?" She continues the discussion.

"You were pretty weary, I guess. I mean, we connected, and I felt it, and you were sinking and stuff."

"But that doesn't naturally happen."

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty sure it was the council."

"The _council?_"

"I mean, yeah. It was an interruption of your progression. I think you must've done something that wasn't intended. A wrong turn, of sorts."

"But what?"

"I donno, Q. I try not to meddle in your life so much, not after what happened last time."

Before the bed-bound girl can ask what _did _happen last time, she spots another visitor in the doorway.

"I know the doctor previously told us you could only handle one visitor at a time, he just informed us you were looking well and could perhaps handle another." A small-framed brunette girl updates the duo.

An astonished Quinn looks to Puck with delight in her tone and quietly asks, "Who is _that?_"


	2. Diagnosis

"Whaddya mean, who's that?" Puck asks with an incredulous look.

"I mean exactly what I said. Who _is _that?" Quinn repeats, staring at the starlet in awe.

"She's Rachel Berry," he huffs, frustrated, "Now Quinn-" He's cut off by the blonde.

"Rachel Berry," she whispers. "What's that quote? 'She doth teach the torches to burn bright.'"

"Fabray. You are _not_ quoting Shakespeare in the name of Rachel Berry."

"... For I never saw true beauty until this night."

"Quinn!"

The bed-ridden girl gives Puck her most practiced glare, when Rachel speaks up.

"Quinn? Puck? Can I come in?"

The words "Not now," and "Of course!" are brought forth in unison. Puck shoots Quinn his own most practiced glare and replies, "Give us like five minutes, Rachel."She nods and exits the room.

"Alright, Fabray. What in the _hell_ is going on with you?"

The blonde ignores the question, crying, "Why'd you send her away?" and slaps his arm.

"I think you lost your memory." He states plainly, looking her in the eyes, "Otherwise I'm positive you'd remember her."

Quinn nods feverishly, though again ignores the statement. She just wants that girl back in the room. The moment she entered, it feels as if something changed. There's a fire in her stomach, not too unfamiliar, and she greets it with open arms. Quinn doesn't just want that girl back in the room, she feels like she _needs_ it.

"Please let her back in?"

* * *

Puck rakes a hand across his head. How had _this_ come to be? The council always readjusted matters after an interruption. Was this the readjustment?

The mohawked boy didn't know if you were supposed to lose your memory after being interrupted. He'd never been interrupted before. Though, when he and Quinn were children, older kids would tell them tall tales. Stories that told of falling unconscious if a council member even _thought_ of intervening with your progress. Those, however, were tall tales; stories spun by children who weren't selected to be sent on a mission, and had too much time on their hands. Puck always had felt a bit bad for them, the rest of their lives being confined to cafeteria work or construction. He shuddered, glad he did indeed have a mission to attend to.

The mission itself was not yet evident. If an invader or dangerous species was a threat, it'd yet to make itself known. The two were told when they were of eight years their destination, but that the mission wasn't something they were allowed to know; that they had to uncover it themselves. But in these teenage years, they'd put most of the mystery behind them and were waiting for something obvious to cross their path.

At times Puck considered their mission might be saving the planet from environmental oblivion, a course the Earth was most obviously on. But they weren't granted the technology or skills to fix something of that proportion, so they let it be.

The boy opens the door to find an anxious Rachel Berry waiting outside.

"I simply desired to know Quinn's current condition. The doctor informed us moments ago that Quinn seemed much better than when he had previously checked on her, and could handle more than one visitor at once. Finn left in a rage over the dispute between you two, so I volunteered to be the next to see her."

After a pregnant pause, she adds, "If you don't mind, Noah."

He replies with silence, but moves aside so she can enter.

* * *

"Hello, Quinn." The girl of small stature greets softly.

He doesn't miss the moment when her eyes shine a bit brighter and face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Hello, Rachel Berry."

"Just call her Rachel," he cringes.

Quinn again ignores his statement. "Come," she beckons, "Sit!"

Rachel shyly strolls to the blonde's bedside and sits on its edge awkwardly. If Quinn notices, she doesn't mention it. She only continues to stare at the brunette with a powerful, enthusiastic intensity.

"She has amnesia," Puck announces, "Fell because of exhaustion, bumped her head, has amnesia."

Rachel absorbs the words solemnly, but not without noticing Quinn slowly stroking her arm. The ex-Cheerio is looking in awe, in wonder over the tanness. Gooseflesh rises over the diva's skin, causing Quinn to giggle.

'She's like a baby around her,' Puck thinks, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it Puckerman!" The blonde snaps, confusing Rachel and surprising Puck. It's bee quite a while since the two have read each other's thoughts.

"Whatever," he mutters, and exits the room. It's not that's he's all choked up about this new Rachel/Quinn deal or whatever, it's just that he's... Disappointed. Maybe he was hoping Quinn would wake up and want _him._

He finds that doctor dude (What was his name?) and shoves him into a supply closet, fortunately without gaining notice from anyone.

Before the guy can even get a word out, Puck presses his thumb to the doctor's forehead and whispers harshly, "Exhaustion caused the fall. The fall caused amnesia." He then removes his thumb and swiftly leaves the closet, leaving a confused man in his wake.

He returns to Quinn's room to find the girl giggling and playing with Rachel's hair. He hears the brunette's grin when she says, "You're quite affectionate today."

Puck turns away, not wanting to disrupt them. The boy weighs his options, and then jumps on the next available elevator and heads to the cafeteria.


End file.
